


Four Seasons

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Alex Danvers never thought she would end her summer vacation with heartbreak. She pushes her feelings to the side and promises to dedicate herself to school, applying to colleges, and the Mentor Program. She thought she would have a smooth, boring senior year.She was wrong.





	1. The End of August: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and fandom so, so much. I also love the idea of these characters going through teen issues and falling for each other. Tbh I would totally watch a teen Supergirl show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated.

“Heads up!” Alex Danvers narrowly missed the beach ball that came whizzing past her head. She turned to find her little sister, Kara, smiling shyly at her. The brunette had to force herself to not roll her eyes; she warned Kara about playing volleyball with their cousin, Clark Kent. Kara and Clark were extremely competitive when it came to sports and that attitude sometimes causes them to use their superpowers to win. Alex grabbed the ball where it landed next to her beach towel and threw it back a little harder than she should have. It bounced off Kara’s stomach in a way that would make a regular person crumple to ground in pain.

 It was a beautiful day at Metropolis’ finest beach; it seemed like Mother Nature’s parting gift before the cool winds of fall rolled in. Usually, Alex and Kara would have been spending the end of summer getting ready for their upcoming seasons: soccer for Kara and swimming for Alex. But, in the spirit of cerebrating the start of Alex’s senior year of high school, their mother, Eliza, gathered the money for plane tickets to fly them out to Metropolis where their cousin lived. Alex loved visiting Clark; sure, he was really Kara’s blood cousin because they came from the same planet but he and Alex bonded over movies and sports. She felt like she could tell him anything and often did. She also loved spending time with Clark’s girlfriend, Lois Lane, and her little sister, Lucy. Although Lucy was Kara’s age and they were incredibly close, that never stopped her from shamelessly flirting with Alex whenever possible. Alex should’ve been annoyed at her bold touches and sassy words but she loved it; she and Lucy knew their flirting with harmless and it would never go past that. Flirting was their way of showing affection and Alex wouldn’t have it any other way.

 They had stayed with Clark and his parents for the last two weeks; their flight was tomorrow afternoon and school started two days after that. The group decided to spend their last night together hanging on the beach and then going to an end of summer party later on. Alex was sad their vacation was over; she loved having no responsibilities and she knew the year ahead of her was going to be long and stressful but, at the same time, she was so excited to head back to school. Senior year at National City High School was a very special time; each year, a senior is randomly paired with a junior student based on the aptitude test they took at the end of last year. Once they were paired up, the senior mentor and the junior mentee spend the rest of the school year together; they help each other find their path for their future careers and the juniors help the seniors with their applications to college. The point of the program was to have the students help each figure out their goals without the pressure of adult interference; the school dubbed it “The Mentor Program”. While the idea of spending the year babysitting some junior wasn’t high on her list of things she would want to do, the Program did allow mentors and mentees to take excursions outside of school in place of class; this was to get the pairs engaged with their career field of choice. Alex could spend the free time she isn’t studying brushing up on her target practice at her and Kara’s favorite laser tag place or taking more kick boxing classes. The brunette liked the idea of having a partner who couldn’t refuse to spar with her.

 The brunette was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Lucy sit next to her on the towel. Alex thanked God she was wearing sunglasses because her eyes involuntarily checked out Lucy’s tanned and toned body in her bright green bikini. Her short wavy dark hair was curled thanks to the seawater and the color made her eyes shine a jade green color. When Alex tore her eyes away from Lucy’s perfect abs, she met her green eyes and noticed Lucy was smirking at her, like she knew how much she was affecting her.

 “Stop drooling, Danvers, I don’t want to drown on land,” Lucy teased, a smirk growing on her lips. Alex rolled her eyes and laid back on her towel.

 “Whatever, Lane. I was just surprised you actually owned a piece of clothing that wasn’t black or gray,” the older brunette squeaked as Lucy pinched her bare side.

 “You better be nice to me, Alex. Or else.”

 “Or else what?” Alex said, fake yawning to show Lucy she wasn’t scared of her empty threat.

 Green eyes sparkled mischievously, “Or else I’m not buying you the ice cream you’ve been dying to have.” Alex’s mouth dropped in shock.

 The beach they were are at wasn’t just the best beach in the city because of its white sand or clear blue water; it also houses little food shacks that served the best junk food Kara or Alex had ever tasted. Alex’s favorite shack had to be Freezy King, a small, off white wooden shack that served the creamiest and most bizarre combinations of ice cream. While they served the basic flavors like strawberry and vanilla, the Freezy King also had insane ice cream like honeydew melon lemon or apple chocolate cinnamon swirl. Every time they came to Metropolis Alex had a new flavor and she still hadn’t tried half of the ones of the menu board. Lucy had promised the night before that she would buy Alex’s ice cream this time as a happy senior year gift to her. It was a low blow if she just took it away like that.

 Lucy could tell she touched on Alex’s weakness and her smirk only grew bigger. “Fine. You win this time, Lane. But don’t get use to it.”

The smaller brunette chuckled, ruffling through her beach bag, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Alex opened her eyes again when she felt a leather wallet being dropped onto her stomach. She flipped her sunglasses onto her head and gave Lucy a confused look, “What’s this for?”

 “Go get our ice cream! Duh!” Lucy rolled her eyes, “You know Clark, Kara, and Lois are going to take forever with their stupid game. We should at least have a treat with we watch the carnage.”

 “And why aren’t you coming with me?”

 Lucy shrugged, “I’m so comfy. And I’m paying so the least you can do is use your muscles to get us our stuff.” She winked at Alex who rolled her eyes in return but moved to stand up. She slipped on her black sandals and threw her baggy gray shirt over her black bikini top; the dark blue board shorts were short but decent enough to go get some beach food. She flipped Lucy off before making her way towards the boardwalk behind them. Alex avoided skateboarders, rollerbladers, and groups of teens ambushing the beach in an attempt to soak up the last piece of summer. The brunette was relieved to see that Freezy Queen was pretty quiet; it was early afternoon and the shack usually didn’t see a rush until early evening.

 She walked into the store she’s been visiting since childhood; it looks like an old timey ice shop with red and white checkered floors, red vinyl bar stools, and menus written on chalkboards. Alex loved the smell of sugar in the cool air; she loved the booths lined up against the walls, their seats worn in by people sitting there for hours, eating ice cream and talking. The brunette breathed in deeply before making her way to the counter. No was there to greet her, which wasn’t odd; Freezy King employed teens that usually hid out in the back when the place was dead. Alex knew this due to the many times Lucy begged her to come and hang out with her during times like this when she worked there two summers ago.

Alex rang the small golden bell by the cash register, a dorky move but she lived for the sound it made in the empty store. The doors to the storage area swung open and Alex momentarily lost her breath. The slacker employee was not one of the teenage guys she had come to know of during her visits there; no, this time it was a girl.

 And, not just any girl. A girl with soulful hazel brown eyes, long wavy brown hair tied into a ponytail and tucked under a white Freezy King hat. Her blue polo uniform shirt had ice cream stains on it, as did her khaki shorts. Her nametag read “Maggie” and her smile was so big and bright Alex felt like it could power an entire city.

 “Hello,” the girl, _Maggie_ , said, her voice chipper and sweet, “Welcome to Freezy King. How can I help you?”

 Alex felt like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. All of the words she knew flew out of her head as Maggie tilted her head to the side in adorable confusion. The brunette knew she had to say something soon or else the cute ice cream girl was going to think she was a freak.

 “Ice cream,” Alex blurted out. Maggie furrowed her brows.

 “Are you asking if we sell ice cream?” Maggie teased. Alex had to force herself not to blush, “Because, if that’s the case, then the answer is yes, we do.”

 Alex shook her head, “No, no. I know that. You sell ice cream, I mean,” the taller brunette was kicking herself internally, “What I meant was: what is your new ice cream?”

Maggie scrunched up her nose, “Oh, no. Are you one of those people that actually likes these crazy flavors?”

 Alex feigned offense, “Hey! These flavors are unique and amazing! At least I can say I have never had boring ice cream!”

 The shorter brunette chucked, leaning against the counter, her eyes shining, “That’s a pretty dope way of looking at it.”

 Alex couldn’t help but blush, “Thanks.”

 “No problem,” Maggie winked at her, “You’re in luck; today’s flavors are the craziest ones I have ever seen. There’s coconut mint peach mango or chocolate kale kiwi surprise.”

 Alex’s eyes lit up at the possibilities, “I’ll have coconut mint in a cup and chocolate kale on a cone please!” She knew if Lucy didn’t like her ice cream she would end up eating it so she might as well get it the way she wants.

 Maggie hid her disgusted face well as she rang Alex up, “That’ll be $8.75, please. I’ll go get your nightmare ice cream,” she laughed as she turned around to prepare Alex’ order. The brunette rifled through Lucy’s wallet for money, trying so hard to maintain her cool around such an intoxicating girl. They had only said a handful of words to each other and Alex was already blushing and stammering around her.

 After a few minutes, Maggie made her way to Alex with her ice cream. She handed both of them to her, a mocking frown on her face, “Good luck with your strange, strange ice cream.”

 Alex chuckled, “Have you ever tasted it before?”

 Maggie shook her head, “No way. My boss had me try this weird grape apple concoction the first week I started here. I almost threw up and vowed to never try those ice creams again.”

 Alex felt a pang of sympathy for her, “Yikes, that’s the worst. I’m sorry that happened but I assure you, the flavors aren’t all bad.”

 “Maybe you can show me how good they are sometimes,” Maggie sent her a flirty smile. Alex stood in shock at how bold and brass the ice cream girl was; she was no stranger to being hit on but no one had ever been this straightforward before

 “Hey,” Maggie interrupted her thoughts, “Are you busy tonight?”

 Alex thought about her sister and her friends but her curiosity of what Maggie had in mind was too overpowering, “I think I am. Why?”

The shorter brunette shrugged, “There’s some kind of end of summer party that all of my co-workers have not stopped talking about. It’s supposed to a really great time,” Alex nodded her head, “I was thinking maybe we could go together and hang out.”

 “Hang out?” Alex repeated. Maggie smiled and nodded, “Ye…yeah. That sounds like fun.”

 The shorter brunette flashed her a megawatt smile, “Awesome! So, I’ll see you tonight. Is 9pm okay?”

 “That sounds perfect,” Alex blushed.

 “Good. See you later, pretty girl,” Maggie sent her a wink before disappearing into the back area again.

 Alex mad her way out of the Freezy King as fast as she could. She couldn’t wait to tell Lucy the amazing news.

 She had a date tonight.


	2. The End of August: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, those summer nights.

"I can't believe the first and only time I don't go to Freezy King with you, you walk out with a hot date," Lucy complained as the group made their way to an expensive looking apartment building where the party was being held. It was being hosted by Lex Luthor, an older friend of Clark's who came to Metropolis for college two years ago. Alex and Kara knew faintly of Lex; he had grown up in National City with them but he attended a private school about an hour away from the city. She only knew what she had heard from Lex's little sister, Lena, who went to school with them. Lena and Lex , despite growing up together, were two completely different people; Lex was a handsome playboy who burned through their parents' money without a care while Lena was determined to make a life for herself away from her family's power and money. That was another reason Alex couldn't wait to be back in National City; Lena had spent her summer traveling about Europe with her cousins and Alex was so excited to see her again.

After freaking out to Lucy about the cute girl who asked her out, the younger Lane wasted no time calling everyone over to have a group meeting about Alex's plans. Where Clark was a bit hesitant about Alex going off with some girl they didn't know, Lois, Kara, and Lucy were beyond thrilled that Alex had put herself out there and got a date in return. They immediately left the beach and, after dropping Clark off at his parents' house, the girls rushed to the Lane house to pick out the perfect outfit for Alex. The brunette felt a bit like a doll as her sister and friends threw outfit after outfit for her to try on, put make up on her face, and played with her hair. After about two hours of primping and deciding, the Lane sisters and Kara dressed Alex in skin tight dark jeans, a lavender muscle shirt with a black bandeau top underneath, and purple Converse sneakers, all donated by Lucy. Kara had straightened her short hair and Lois put some kind of silvery eyeshadow on her eyes. All in all, Alex couldn't complain; they made her look amazing and that only made her confidence sky rocket.

The group made their way to the party fashionably late after promising to Clark's parents that they wouldn't go too crazy as Alex and Kara had a flight to catch the next morning. Lois and Clark were looking extra adorable as his button down black shirt matched Lois' little black dress; Kara had put on her favorite pink sundress that made her legs look a million miles long; and Lucy had no problem showing off some skin in her short denim skirt and dove gray top that showed off her impressive abs. Clark gave their names to the doorman who showed them to a private elevator connected to Lex's apartment. As they rode up to the top floor, they could hear the faint sounds of wall shaking music and laughter. Alex could practically feel Kara vibrating next to her; her sister was always so amazed and fascinated with human parties. She explained they didn't have parties like that on her planet so she wanted to take advantage of every typical teen experience that she could.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a lavish apartment already full of people. Strobe lights gave the room a glow of whatever color that was shining at that moment; half naked girls and guys were dancing with each other, each holding a red cup full of God knows what. Alex could see pockets of people on the expansive balcony, the smoke from whatever was between them curling around their heads like a chimney. The brunette had never seen so much debauchery in the same place that she could distinctly make out works from famous artists and furniture that probably cost more than their house.

They made their way towards the impressive kitchen where Clark had spotted Lex. Dressed in white linen pants and a matching shirt with a shaved head, Lex looked every bit as an entitled ass as Alex expected him to. He was mixing something in a martini shaker and pouring it into the same kind of glasses everyone was carrying. On closer inspection, Alex could see the liquid was neon green which any teen party goer could tell you that meant it was super dangerous. It was times like these that Alex was grateful Kara couldn't get drunk; it may not be fun for her but it was one less thing the brunette had to worry about.

"Lex!" Clark called, letting go of Lois' hand to fist bump his friend. Lex grinned while passing him a drink.

"Clarky, my man! I'm so glad you could make it!" He looked at the rest of the group, "Ladies, always a pleasure."

"Hey, Lex. Great party," Lois smiled politely at him. Lucy and Kara didn't say anything back as they stared at the green concoction. Lex smiled and slid each of the a cup.

"Don't be shy, girls! This is a celebration! Get your drink on!" The younger Lane needed no more encouragement as she drained the entire cup in one go. Kara, always one to want to keep up, did the same but not nearly as gracefully. Lois shook her head in amusement.

Alex started looking around for the familiar face she had been craving to see all day but had no luck finding her. Looking at her watch, the brunette saw it was past 9:00 so she knew Maggie had to be there. She turned to the group, "I'm going to go look around. Meet back here no later than 1:00am?"

Clark and Lois nodded while Kara tried to but failed due to the horrible taste still in her mouth. Lucy hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Get it, tiger." Alex blushed but returned the hug before making her way deeper into the party.

It seemed like everywhere she turned she found new rooms to search in for Maggie; a TV room, spa room, bedrooms (plural). Alex was starting to get discouraged; maybe Maggie was just being nice and invited her because she suspected that the brunette didn't get out much. Maybe she came to the party early, thought it was lame, and left before Alex had a chance to make it fun. The brunette decided to check one more room, the game room, before giving up her search and partying with her friends for the rest of the night. She opened the heavy door to find a group of guys cheering their friend on while he played some girl at pool. The girl had her back to Alex so she couldn't see her face but, judging from the disappointed looks on all the guys' faces, the girl just kicked their ass in pool.

"What the hell?" said the guy playing against her, "How are you so good at this?"

"Lots and lots of practice," the girl answered, smugly. Alex recognized that voice and felt her heart speed up.

"Maggie?" She called, hopefully. Maggie turned around to face the voice that called her and instantly a smile lit up her face.

"Hey, pretty girl. I was hoping you'd turn up," she purred, "Fancy a game?" Maggie turned back to the guys she was playing with and dismissed them with a glare. Grumbling about how Maggie was a hustler and cheater, the guys made their way out of the game room to join the party again. Soon, the two girls were alone and Alex couldn't help but feel her palms get sweaty when she realized that fact.

Maggie was re racking the pool balls, "You up to play, pretty girl?"

Alex blushed as she took a pool cue off the wall rack, "Alex."

"What?" Maggie asked, tilting her head to the side in adorable confusion.

"My name. It's Alex. Not that pretty girl isn't good, too, but I thought you should know my name."

The shorter brunette leaned against the pool table, smirking, "And why do I need to know your name? Is there something happening later in which that information would be...more relevant? Maybe in a matter in which its said, out loud, repeatedly?"

Alex swore her face couldn't blush any more than it currently was. If her face turned one more shade of red she was sure she would turn into a tomato. Maggie obviously had no problem going after what she wanted; a fact that both thrilled her and terrified her. She took a deep breath, pushing her fears and insecurities to the side for once in her life. She schooled her expression into the smoothest one she could manage and said, "If you can prove your skills, I wouldn't be oppose to do some.....activities."

Apparently that was the right thing to say because Maggie arched an eyebrow and went to stand in front of the perfectly organized pool balls, "Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Alex motioned for her to continue, "Every time you miss a shot, you take shot," Maggie lifted a bottle of tequila from underneath the table. The taller brunette's eyes widened when she read the label. The bottle must have cost $70, at least.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

Maggie smiled, "I have my ways. So, are you in or out?" Alex knew she should be responsible and not drink too much but a beautiful girl was challenging her to a drinking contest and she always had a problem with saying no to pretty girls.

"You're on."

_______________________________________

An hour later, Alex and Maggie found themselves stumbling and slurring their words as they attempted to finish their game. In the beginning, both girls had been on point with their shots, trying to impress the other with their pool skills. However, as the drinks were poured and they started talking, they each started missing shots on purpose in order to drag out the game. Maggie was fascinating; growing up an Army brat, she was so excited because her family was moving again at the end of summer but her parents promised that they were staying in that location until Maggie finished high school. She had a younger sister, Meggy, and Alex couldn't help but giggle at how their names sounded together. Alex told Maggie about her friends, Kara, and her stressful school year that hadn't even started yet.

"I'm, like, so focused on getting into college," Alex explained as Maggie lined up two more shots for them, "But, I also want to enjoy my last year of high school, you know?"

Maggie nodded, "I get that. College is important but this year is going to fly by. Why waste all of it stressing out?"

A smile creeped onto Alex's face, "You're easy to talk to, Maggie."

The shorter brunette gave her the shot glass and clinked it with her own, "You're not so bad yourself, Alex." They smiled at each other before downing their shots. Alex let out a rushed breath.

"Whew, I think I'm done," she said, shaking her head, "If we play anymore, I think I'll pass out."

"Can't have that," Alex turned her head to find Maggie standing extremely close to her. During the entire game, Alex could see that the other girl was flirting hardcore with her and her words weren't the only way she showed it. Maggie would touch her waist when she passed her to get a better angle on a shot or brush their hands together when passing the shots. Alex loved the attention; it had a long time since a girl chased her instead of the other way around. Maggie was smooth and cool and Alex found herself staring at her soft looking lips before she realized what she was doing. Snapping her eyes back to Maggie's, she could see the other girl had the same look in her eye that she did; it was a look of pure arousal that made a shiver go up Alex's spine. The brunette looked down at her, tilting her head a bit.

"What should we do instead?" Alex whispered, not recognizing her own voice. Maggie didn't answer her verbally; instead, the shorter girl reached a hand behind Alex's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Alex placed her hands on Maggie's hips and pushed them closer together, losing herself in the softness of Maggie's lips. When the shorter brunette lightly bit her lower lip, Alex couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her. Maggie took that as an invitation to slide her tongue into Alex's mouth and the taller brunette accepted it happily. They made out heavily for a few minutes before oxygen became an issue. Alex pulled back, breathless, and rested her forehead against Maggie's. She was about to say something when Maggie wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her onto the pool table, pushing the remaining balls off the table and onto the floor. The loud clattering sound didn't reach Alex's ears as Maggie climbed onto the table to straddle her hips.

The shorter girl leaned down to capture her lips again. Alex, not one to keep her hands still at any time, buried them in the soft, wavy forest of Maggie's hair. Maggie moaned into her mouth when Alex lightly tugged on her hair and she released the hold on her lips. Alex wasted no time and attached her lips to Maggie's neck, kissing and biting any part of her skin she could reach. The shorter girl let her explore for a few moments before taking her hands and holding them over her head. That move was new to Alex but she found herself loving the fact that Maggie had full control over what they did and when. Maggie kissed down Alex's neck, sucking on her pulse point so hard Alex knew she would have a mark there in the morning. The taller girl sighed as Maggie pushed one side of her top to the side; she pulled down her bandeau, exposing her bare breasts to the cool air. Alex heard Maggie's quick intake of breath.

"God, Alex," she whispered, "You are so beautiful." Alex went to respond but her words were lost when Maggie leaned down and captured one of her nipples in her mouth. She moaned loudly as the shorter girl sucked and bit without abandon. She wished she could hold Maggie's head forever but, as Maggie moved lower and lower, she was suddenly grateful she couldn't.

Maggie reached the waistband of her jeans before letting go of her hands, "Move them and I stop," the shorter girl threatened, her smile predatory. Alex whimpered but nodded her head, keeping her hands gripping the felt of the table.

Maggie kissed both of her hips, nipping at her hipbones until Alex was writhing beneath her. "Please," she begged, breathlessly. She lifted her head from the table to find Maggie smirking up at her from between her legs, "Please, Maggie."

"Please, what?" The shorter girl asked, loving the blissed out look on Alex's face.

The taller girl swallowed her pride, "Please fuck me."

Those magic words opened the floodgates and Maggie became determined to do as she asked. She peeled off Alex's jeans, throwing them in a random direction and onto the floor. The next piece of clothing to go were her lacy boy shorts; Lucy had insisted she wear a thong but, from the look on Maggie's face as she stared at them, Alex made the right choice. The shorter girl yanked them down her legs, almost ripping them several times. Finally, Maggie had Alex exactly how she wanted her: half naked and soaking wet. Alex could only pray that they didn't leave a mark on the table; she was never going to be able to explain what happened to Lex. Maggie seemed to not worry about making a mess as she kissed Alex's inner thighs. She moved up until she was right in front of where she wanted to be. Alex could feel her hot breath on her most sensitive place but willed herself not to clench her thighs together. Maggie kissed everywhere but where she wanted her too; her pelvic bone, her outer lips, everywhere except where Alex was desperate to have her. Maggie teased her until the taller girl felt tears start to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Maggie," she said, trembling. The shorter girl knew what she was going to say and, without hesitation, dove in.

Alex couldn't help the downright obscene noises that were spilling from her mouth; she was no stranger to someone going down on her but it had never felt this _good_ before. Maggie obviously knew what she was doing; the strokes she made with her tongue were those of practice and skill. She would tease Alex's entrance with her tongue before sucking her clit into her mouth; it was a combination that was driving Alex to the edge by the passing second. She didn't think it could get any better until Maggie pushed two fingers. Alex moaned her name as the shorter girl started to thrust into her while drawing letters on her clit with her tongue. The taller girl couldn't make out every word she was writing but she did catch Maggie's name a few times. The sensations Maggie was creating were becoming too much for Alex and, without warning, Alex was coming harder than she ever had before.

"Maggie!" She moaned, scratching her nails so hard against the table that she knew she caused some serious damage. Maggie lifted herself up from between her legs, her mouth and chin glistening with her arousal. Alex's body felt spent but, seeing that sight made a spark of heat start to rise up in her stomach. She grabbed the back of Maggie's head and kissed her passionately, loving the taste of herself on the other girl's tongue.

"Mmmmm," Alex smiled against her lips, "Your turn." The taller was surprised when she felt Maggie shaking her head. She teased, "What? You don't think I have skills too?" She opened her eyes and pulled back to look at the other girl's face but found Maggie wasn't laughing. "Mags? Are you okay?"

Maggie shook her head, pulling back until she was standing on the floor again. Alex sat up. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Alex asked, confused. Did she not enjoy what just happened?

Maggie sighed, "Look, Alex, I thought I could come here and hook up with you and then just move on but... I can't."

Alex's hear sped up. Did Maggie mean she didn't want them to be a hook up? Did she want more? "Why not?" She whispered.

The shorter girl rubbed the back of her neck, "You.....you're....you're not what I expected, Alex. I thought you were just another pretty girl but you're so much more than that. You're smart and driven and funny as hell. I don't feel right just hooking up with you."

"So.....what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't do this. I'm sorry it went as far as it did. I got too caught up in the moment and we shouldn't have done that," Maggie wouldn't meet Alex's eye, "I think....I think I should go."

The taller girl could literally feel her heart sinking to her stomach, "Maggie...I....I don't understand."

Maggie sighed again and Alex could hear the frustration in it, "I'm saying we shouldn't have hooked up. I regret it, okay? And you should do. I'm just gonna go," she made her way to the door. She opened it before saying, "See you around, Alex." And, with that, she closed the door and broke Alex's heart.

Alex sat on the table for a few more minutes, in compete shock. Sure, she hadn't really thought about what a summer hook up with Maggie could mean, especially with her moving from Metropolis but Alex would be lying if she said she wouldn't have tried long distance with her. In just one night, Maggie had been able to do what most people couldn't; she got through Alex's carefully crafted walls. Walls that she only took down for her friends, Kara, and Eliza. Maggie had gotten through to her heart and she didn't even know her last name.

She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat and started to get dressed. She couldn't look at the pool table without wanting to cry. Finally, when she was decent, Alex made her way back into the party. Of course, Maggie was nowhere to be seen but she did find Lucy and Kara dancing together towards the edge of the dance floor. Lucy looked a bit tipsy while Kara was drunk on the party atmosphere. When Lucy spotted her, she waved her over excitedly.

"Alex!" She cried, "We didn't expect to see you for another hour! Where's your lover girl?" At the mention of Maggie, Alex couldn't hold back and the tears started coming down her face. Immediately, Kara and Lucy, snapping out of her tipsy haze, wrapped their arms around her and started asking what was wrong. Alex couldn't find the words to explain how she was feeling; all she knew was that she wanted to go back to Clark's place, pack, and head out to National City as soon as possible.

She was going to put this behind her. Maggie was an blotch of asshole in her road map of life. She was never going to let her get into her walls ever again.

That is, if she ever saw her again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my first sex scene. I can't believe the big day if finally here. Please leave your comments below, I live for them!
> 
> Also, dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN. What will happen now? Will Alex see Maggie again? How she react? What will happen next? Find out next time!


End file.
